Can't be help
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: "Il avait fait d'elle une coquille vide, dépourvu de tous ce qui faisait d'elle une personne. Ou presque. Il restait en elle la tristesse, et la trahison." Dans la tête de nos chers agents. Aujourd'hui : Ziva.


_**Salut les gens :)**_

_**Un os centré sur Ziva (et pas Tony :p), dans ses pensées, après un retour sous-entendu d'un certain pays d'Afrique (ou alors c'est une ville? ^^) **_

_**Enfin bref, bonne lecture :)**_

_**Et n'hésitez pas à laisser de review, positive ou négative :)**_

Ramènes-moi à la vie.

Fais que je ressentes à nouveau des sentiments, des émotions.

Que je puisse partager des moments avec les personnes que j'aime, sans avoir l'impression de retomber dans ce trou sans fin, dans cet abîme sans nom. Dans cet enfer, le même qui peuple mes nuits.

Celui qui me hante quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense.

Chaque que j'ai l'impression d'être heureuse, il ressurgit.

De mon passé, de mon futur, de mon imagination, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Peut-être que tout ça est uniquement dans ma tête, dans mon corps, chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Peut-être que c'est simplement un cauchemar, un rêve éveillé qui ne fait qu'être ressassé dans mon esprit en permanence.

Peu importe, je veux que cela cesse. Peu importe les risques, les conséquences.

Si je ne peux pas profité du bonheur, de la simple joie d'être en vie, et d'être en bonne santé -enfin non, de ne pas être aux portes de la mort.

Peut-être que ce serait plus simple, finalement, si je l'étais.

Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans couleur, sans sourire autre que ceux de pitié.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me soutienne, je veux qu'on me laisse tomber!

Qu'on m'abandonne au fond du trou, sans oublier de le remplir à nouveau de terre une fois mon corps inerte jeté à l'intérieur.

Jeté aux oubliettes.

Je ne veux plus de leurs regards compatissant, de leur sourire faux.

Je veux qu'ils soient sincères, direct, méchants, si bon leur semble.

Je veux qu'on arrête de me prendre pour une gamine qui a irrémédiablement besoin d'être protégé.

C'est trop tard pour ça. Beaucoup trop tard.

Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ait oublié.

Même si c'est dur, même si c'est lâche. Même si j'abandonne les personnes que j'aime.

Des personnes pour qui, jadis, j'avais des sentiments supérieurs à tout le reste.

Mais ce temps-là était résolu.

Il était fini depuis longtemps déjà.

Une page noire écrit au sang dans le livre de sa vie. Et de sa mort.

Il l'avait changé, là-bas, il l'avait détruite.

Il avait fait d'elle une coquille vide, dépourvu de tous ce qui faisait d'elle une personne. Ou presque.

Il restait en elle la tristesse, et la trahison.

La trahison dont elle avait cru Tony responsable, dans son appartement.

Dont elle était entièrement responsable au final, après ses avertissements et ce voyage en Israël.

Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas pardonné avant, avant d'avoir été brisée et retrouvée.

Et elle lui en avait voulu, de cette semi-trahison.

Il lui avait dit, que c'était pour elle qu'il faisait ça, mais pas au bon moment, pas assez tôt.

Il avait laissé naître en elle un sentiment d'amertume, d'abandon, qui s'était à présent transformer en tristesse.

La tristesse de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ces moments qu'ils auraient dû connaître ensemble, de ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir, avant. Avant tout ça.

La tristesse de lui en avoir voulu, tout simplement, alors qu'il avait simplement voulu la protégée. Et qu'il l'avait simplement protégée.

Ce qu'elle avait compris trop tard.

Mais surtout, la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu lui dire, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Juste pour savoir si ça aurait été possible, si elle n'était pas devenue ce qu'elle était à présent.

Et maintenant, elle s'apprêtait à le quitter, emportant avec son sentiment de trahison, que les autres, sa "famille" ressentira dés qu'elle ne sera plus là.

Emportant sa tristesse qui se muet en solitude, qui faisait ses pensées dériver au point d'en être arrivée à prendre cette décision.

La seule et unique décision.

Pas la bonne, non, mais la meilleure, oui.

La dernière décision.


End file.
